


by the light of the moon

by freefallvertigo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, new years kiss!, these 2 give me gay chest pains, this fic will probably give u tooth ache but i’m not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallvertigo/pseuds/freefallvertigo
Summary: The Doctor makes a surprise visit to Yaz just before the New Year’s countdown.





	by the light of the moon

“Finally,” Yaz sighed, closing the rooftop door behind her and resting her head against the wood as she cherished the relief of escape.

It was New Year’s Eve.

Downstairs, her flat was jam-packed with people; with uncles and aunties and sticky little children and friends of her parents. Her sister was down there, too, along with several of her cousins. Each year, despite never actually speaking to one another by choice outside of the holidays, they banded together like a high school clique. That presented a kind of torture in and of itself. Her family were big on New Year’s - even more so than Christmas - and Yaz understood why, she did.

The New Year brought about new beginnings, a chance to start afresh, to reflect on all that had come to pass while also setting your sights on that which was yet to be. Yaz appreciated the importance of that now more than ever.

What Yaz didn’t appreciate was the fact that the annual party was hosted at _their_ flat each year. If the flat had been bigger, or if their family had been smaller, it may have made sense. As it stood, her flat was tiny and her family was huge. She’d find herself with her back pressed up against the wall, drink half spilled down her shirt, the elbow of an uncle digging into her shoulder. None of that was her idea of a good time.

So, this year, she had decided not to put up with it. 

She made herself a mug of hot chocolate, put on a big puffy coat, and slipped away when the opportunity presented itself. As she made her way to the roof, she’d learned that half the flats in the building were hosting parties, some (mostly the student parties) were so large they spilled out into the hallways. Which is why she was so glad, upon reaching the rooftop, to close the door on all of the noise and all of the people below.

Mug of steaming coco in hand, Yaz crossed the roof towards the wall at the edge. She sat down. She’d been up here many times before, whenever she’d needed a break from her family or just fancied some time spent sitting quietly and not doing much else.

Tonight, it was freezing. Probably, she figured, in the minuses. Frost clung to windscreens, dew to grass, and snow - just a touch - to roofs and cars and pavements.

The snow had ceased a little over an hour ago now. Yaz looked up. It was a clear sky, if a little foggy. A half moon hung overhead, surrounded by a spattering of stars and a criss-cross of condensation trails left behind by planes since claimed by the horizon. Yaz couldn’t help but think of the Doctor. 

They went hand in hand, the Doctor and the sky. Yaz never saw one without thinking of the other.

She wondered what the Doctor was doing right now, what kind of view was stretched out before her and how it differed from her own. While Yaz listened to the clash of music from dozens of parties throughout the surrounding neighbourhoods, was the Doctor relishing in the sweet symphony of some extraterrestrial orchestra? As Yaz sat overlooking an ocean of concrete and brick, did the Doctor sail the oceans of Lapis - the planet of the civilised mermaids?

Where _was_ she?

Just as Yaz contemplated calling her, that unmistakable sound - the familiar wheezing and groaning of alien engines - tore her from her reverie. She looked down, over the edge of the building, and watched as the TARDIS slowly materialised at the corner of the street, solidifying seconds later. 

Yaz frowned. “What the...”

The door to the TARDIS swung open and out stepped the Doctor. 

“Doctor!” Yaz shouted, calling her attention towards the roof. “What are you doing here?”

“Yaz?” The Doctor looked up. “What are you doing on the — oh, one minute!”

Then the Doctor disappeared back inside her TARDIS. The wheezing and groaning commenced again when it dematerialised, only to reappear on the rooftop right behind where Yaz was sitting. As the Doctor emerged once more, Yaz shifted to the side so that she was half facing her. 

“Yaz!” The Doctor exclaimed, throwing her hands up excitedly.

Yaz saw that she was wearing a pair of those ridiculous New Year glasses, only they said 3005 instead of 2019. She lifted them up to rest on her head and approached Yaz.

“Doctor,” Yaz was half frowning and half smiling. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Is something happening?”

”Yes, as a matter of fact. What’s happening,” The Doctor said as she sat herself down on the wall next to Yaz. “Is it’s New Year’s Eve and you’re sitting on a rooftop all on your own. In the freezing cold, I might add. You know, it’s probably a lot warmer inside.”

”Have you just come from 3005?” Yaz asked, taking the glasses from off of the Doctor’s head and inspecting them.

”Oi!” The Doctor snatched the glasses out of Yaz’s hands and pocketed them. “Don’t try and change the subject, Yasmin Khan. Why aren’t you down there partying and writing letters to the tooth fairy and... hitting piñatas? That’s not right, is it? What do people here do at New Year again?”

Yaz shook her head, endeared by the Doctor’s obliviousness and by the confused scrunch of her face. “Like I’ve said before Doctor, I love my family but they can be a little overwhelming sometimes.”

”Hmm. Yeah, families can be like that, I s’pose,” The Doctor nodded and looked out across the city, appearing somewhat pensive. “Still. You have a family to spend the New Year with; you shouldn’t take that for granted, eh?”

Yaz heard the parts of that sentence the Doctor hadn’t said out loud. ‘ _You have a family to spend the New Year with - unlike me_.’ Yaz suddenly felt very guilty, though she knew that hadn’t been the Doctor’s intention. 

“Why are you here?” Yaz asked once more. 

“You invited me. Remember?” The Doctor said. “Oh no, don’t tell me this is one of those situations where I got all muddled up and invited myself. I hate it when I do that, it’s really awkward.”

”No, I did invite you,” Yaz assured her. “But you said no. You said you had business to attend to.”

”Right, yes, business. Very important business,” The Doctor nodded her head enthusiastically. “Thing is, big old time machine, business doesn’t take too long to attend to. Thought I’d just pop in and see my good friend Yaz. You don’t mind, do you? I know these holidays are usually just family occasions.”

”’Course I don’t mind,” Yaz said. “You are my family.”

The Doctor looked across at Yaz, then, to find that Yaz was already watching her. Most of the time, the Doctor was an enigma to her, but right now Yaz felt it was safe to assume the Doctor was up on that rooftop for the very same reasons as Yaz. She was lonely.

”Really?” The Doctor asked, a precious, hopeful smile on her face.

”Don’t be daft, of course,” Yaz nudged her arm with her elbow. “Besides, I was just about to call you. The countdown’s about to begin and I couldn’t bear going back down there and having one of my awkward second cousins trying it on at the stroke of midnight.”

The Doctor grinned. “In that case, Yaz, I am very glad to have saved you from those cheesy moustaches and their cheap tricks.”

”Me too,” Yaz hummed, as she rested her head gently on the Doctor’s shoulder.

Neither of them moved for a short while; they simply sat in one another’s company and listened to the New Year’s Eve cacophony below. Street parties raged on, sirens and screams of laughter punctuated the night, dance music boomed from speakers unseen. None of that noise mattered to them, though, because they were together and felt too far removed from the world below to let it touch them.

Yaz was, in a word, content.

”That said,” The Doctor eventually spoke, rupturing their shared peace. “Everyone should have someone to kiss at New Year’s. ‘Specially Yaz.”

Yaz didn’t react for one long second. Then she lifted her head and looked up at the Doctor, brow furrowed. She laughed uncertainly, because she wasn’t sure if that was the reaction the Doctor had been going for. Half joking, and half not, Yaz asked “Are you offering, Doctor?”

Then, as soon as the question left her lips, the people of the city began the countdown.

_Ten!_

The Doctor looked at Yaz in a way which suggested that, yes, she was offering. Quite sincerely, too. 

_Nine!_

”Really?” Yaz couldn’t believe they were discussing the thing they were discussing. Was this the real reason the Doctor had dropped by in her impossible blue box? To kiss Yaz at midnight?

”Only if you wanted to,” The Doctor shrugged, her smile a little self-conscious.

_Eight!_

”Do you want to?”

_Seven!_

”’Course I do. Love a good kiss. Even better, I love a well-timed kiss,” The Doctor said, talking fast and making little eye contact as she did so. Nerves, Yaz thought. She was nervous. “Kissing into the New Year! Humans are brilliant!”

_Two!_

Yaz, at the sight of a sheepish Doctor rambling on about kissing under the half-moonlight, the same Doctor who had apparently travelled a thousand years back in time just to check in on her friend, made a snap decision then. Although, in truth, she’d been wanting to do this for a very long time. 

_One!_

Yaz crashed her own mouth against the Doctor’s. 

The Doctor gasped, softened, reciprocated.

Fireworks - literal, and also metaphorical - exploded in the sky all around them, raining red and green and purple and blue. They sailed through the air with a whistle and went off with a resounding bang, which Yaz could hardly hear for the pulse in her ears. How it thrummed and thrummed. The entire population of Sheffield seemed to cheer and applaud all around them, through every open window and from every drunkard at every street corner. 

Yaz pretended it was all for them; for her and the Doctor, kissing their way into the New Year above her tiny flat in Sheffield. Not only did she pretend, but she also believed. 

Yaz forgot to be cold because the Doctor was so warm. Her hands, her skin, her lips, her lips, her lips. 

She forgot, too, to feel alone, for the Doctor’s touch, her presence, flooded each of her senses and she found herself drowning in a wave of contentment and familiarity. 

Finally, Yaz forgot to break away from the kiss. Which, really, didn’t matter at all, because the Doctor forgot, too.

And they didn’t remember for a while.


End file.
